Caresses
by Fairy Selene
Summary: Hawks déteste quand les vilains lui demandent de venir pour rien. Pourtant, à la énième entrevue - il avait arrêté de compter, à force - ne se passe pas franchement comme il l'avait prévue. Il ne verra plus jamais les personnes souhaitant toucher ses ailes de la même façon.


**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous rejoins ici pour mon tout premier écrit sur My Hero Academia. Alors, sachez qu'il a été écrit pour la Saint-Valentin, mais le thème ressort extrêmement peu. Donc, désolée d'avance x) Aussi, je vous préviens que comme le titre le laisse entendre, il y a du lime dedans, entre deux hommes, donc j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Le mistral s'infiltrait délicatement entre les plumes de ses ailes. Grâce à cela, Hawks n'avait pas à battre des ailes toutes les dix secondes. Il détestait cela ; se laisser planer, guider par les humeurs du zéphyr. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas toujours le faire, sinon il aurait probablement atterri en Corée du Sud une bonne dizaine de fois.

La liberté était probablement la plus belle chose au monde. Se sentir tiraillé par aucune chaîne le retenant prisonnier était si une sensation si revigorante à ses yeux. Surtout quand il s'apprêtait à se rendre dans l'endroit qui lui plaisait le moins sur cette Terre.

Hawks soupira. Ses pensées avaient toujours le chic pour revenir sur les choses désagréables quand elles ne le devaient pas. Et pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Les membres de l'alliance, ou du front de libération, ou il n'en avait rien à foutre de leur nom, lui demandaient de plus en plus de choses, que cela soit des services, des informations, ou même simplement sa présence. Des fois, le brûleur d'étapes venait tout simplement pour rien. Personne ne daignait lui adresser la parole. En fait, la seule personne qui lui parlait restait Dabi.

Enfin, il y avait aussi Twice, mais Twice était beaucoup trop gentil pour être réellement considéré comme un vilain par le jeune homme. Bien sûr, il n'était pas un bon samaritain, mais il restait une personne avec un bon fond non négligeable. Hawks espérait que cet homme parviendrait à éviter la prison ferme, quand tout cela serait terminé, même si c'était tout de même plus probable.

Au bout de quelques minutes bien trop courtes à son goût, l'homme ailé aperçut au loin les murs du QG des vilains. Pour une personne étrangère à cette histoire, cet endroit semblerait tout à fait normal, ordinaire. Peut-être même futile, ou encore inintéressant. Mais pour Hawks, la sensation était totalement différente. Il avait l'impression de voir une aura de danger et de malveillance s'élever du lieu. Elle était violette, couleur universelle du chaos.

Hawks secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à de vaines illusions. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire.

D'un unique battement d'ailes, il ajusta sa trajectoire et fonça vers la terre ferme. Il ralentit juste avant de percuter le sol, et atterrit avec une certaine grâce. Face à lui se tenait l'imposante porte d'entrée, qui n'était d'ailleurs même pas gardée. Cela le fit sourire. Si les membres de cette organisation restaient aussi imprudents, les démanteler serait plus simple que prévu.

Comme d'habitude, les couloirs étaient à la fois calmes et animés, cela dépendait beaucoup des endroits. Durant certaines de ses visites, Hawks s'était parfois senti très seul à errer dans les multiples coins et recoins de cet endroit. Durant d'autres, c'était tout le contraire ; les lieux grouillaient de vie et il recevait des dizaines de regards surpris, étonnés, choqués, et quelques personnes l'attaquaient même, parfois. Ce jour-là était plutôt tourné vers la première catégorie. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ne croisa pas la moindre âme pendant de longues, longues minutes.

Au moins, il avait le temps de réfléchir. Pourquoi les habitants de ce QG vadrouillaient-ils autant ? C'était évidemment qu'ils avaient un plan en tête, mais lequel, cela restait à déterminer. Il commençait à en avoir un peu marre de ne pas être considéré comme une personne de confiance. Bon, ils avaient certes raison de se méfier, mais au bout de quelques semaines, voire même mois, certains devraient commencer à se laisser prendre au piège... Des fois, Hawks se demandait si Dabi n'avait pas vu clair dans son jeu, et se contenait de le manipuler, de lui faire croire qu'il lui accordait le bénéfice du doute.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?

_Tiens, quand on parle du loup..._

Plaquant un faux sourire d'ingénu sur ses lèvres, Hawks se retourna vers l'homme à la peau à moitié carbonisée, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air désinvolte.

\- C'est Twice qui m'a demandé de venir, encore au sujet de cette histoire de cours... Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment compris son message ! ricana t-il.

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge ; c'était effectivement le vilain au don de clonage qui avait exigé sa présence. Donc, pour une fois, il n'ajoutait pas de nouveau subterfuges à sa liste.

\- Il est pas là, donc va t-en, exigea Dabi, exigence ponctuée d'un regard noir.

\- Eh bah, quelle amabilité, le railla l'homme ailé. C'est plutôt marrant qu'un type flamboyant comme toi puisse prendre une voix aussi glaciale.

En disant cela, Hawks estimait qu'il avait encore quatre vingt-cinq pour cent de chances de finir en poulet rôti, or il fallait croire qu'il avait de la chance, pas la moindre étincelle bleue n'apparut sur les bras du vilain.

\- J'ai franchement d'autres choses à foutre que de me préoccuper de ce qu'un pseudo-sympathisant à notre cause peut bien penser de moi.

Ses paroles tendirent les muscles du blond, et il se retint de justesse de ne pas crisper son sourire. Les derniers mots de Dabi laissaient entendre les doutes qu'il cultivait encore à son égard.

\- Ce que tu es tendu, on dirait que tu as mangé quelque chose qui ne passe pas...

\- Faut vraiment que quelqu'un t'apprenne à fermer ta putain de gueule.

Peut-être que taquiner autant quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas à le réduire en cendres n'était pas forcément une idée raisonnable. Mais Hawks avait beau avoir un certain nombre de qualités, raisonnable n'en faisait décemment pas partie. Puis il devait bien reconnaître que la compagnie de cet homme n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Essayer de lui rabattre le clapet était presque devenu un jeu, au fil du temps. Un jeu aux conséquences possiblement mortelles, certes, mais un jeu quand même.

Pourtant, quand il posa son regard orangé sur le visage de Dabi, l'euphorie de Hawks diminua considérablement. D'ordinaire, les expressions faciales de l'homme au feu follet étaient soit inexistantes, soit... Il ne savait pas comment les décrire, mais s'il devait inventer un adjectif pour cela, son sens se trouverait sans doute quelque part entre les mots « destruction » et « enflammée ». Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Dabi avait l'air... Vide. Extrêmement vide.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda l'ailé de manière spontanée.

\- Je te l'aurais déjà dit si ça te regardait, répondit Dabi d'un ton des plus acerbes.

\- Donc quelque chose cloche.

Durant toute son enfance, ses parents lui avaient sans arrêt répété qu'il avait tendance à se soucier des mauvaises personnes. Il fallait croire qu'ils n'avaient pas totalement tord...

\- T'es toujours aussi chiant ?

\- Question de point de vue, mais comme on me le demande souvent, je vais dire que oui !

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré. Mais au moins, Hawks se rendit compte que l'absentéisme de son regard avait fini par disparaître. Maintenant qu'il se penchait sur la question, sa peau - du moins, celle qui n'était pas carbonisée - était d'une pâleur maladive. Il farfouilla dans ses souvenirs, et dut se rendre à l'évidence ; tel avait toujours été le cas. Cependant, pour une raison inconnue, le brûleur d'étapes n'y faisait attention qu'à présent. Ses yeux espiègles remarquèrent alors qu'ils se trouvaient à seulement quelques mètres d'une fenêtre. Fenêtre qui était d'ailleurs grande ouverte.

\- T'aurais besoin de prendre l'air, murmura le blond, un sourire aux lèvres, plus pour lui-même que pour se faire entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines, encore ?

Dans le dictionnaire, la définition du mot « impulsif » était : Qui agit très vite, sans réfléchir. Maintenant, la question était : est-ce que prendre un de ses ennemis par les épaules pour s'envoler avec lui sans lui demander son avis était une action qualifiable d'impulsive ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Lâche-moi tout de suite !

Suite à cet ordre, Hawks sentit quelque chose lui grimper le bras, pour finir par recouvrir ses omoplates, lui maquant à moitié la vue. Des petites flammèches bleutées. Elles n'étaient pas bien douloureuses, elles picotaient tout au plus, mais elles n'aidaient pas non plus le héros à voir où il allait. Il préféra donc s'arrêter en plein ciel, et raffermit sa prise autour des épaules de Dabi, s'autorisant un nouveau sourire.

\- T'es plus léger que ce que j'aurais cru ! le taquina t-il.

\- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai demandé de me lâcher !

\- Alors, c'est pas que je veux pas hein, mais on est à plus de vingt mètres d'altitude, et chuter de cette hauteur, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée. Et tu pourrais ranger tes flammes ? J'ai pas franchement envie de foncer dans un mur moi.

La seule réponse qu'entendit Hawks fut quelques marmonnements qu'il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Mais, d'après le ton de Dabi, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, les flammèches se retirèrent de son champ de vision, en contrepartie de devenir plus douloureuses. Hawks manqua de laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur quand l'une d'elles, qui devait bien faire quelques degrés au dessus du seuil de tolérance, effleura son poignet. Un ricanement s'éleva dans l'air, et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour en déterminer la source.

L'homme aux cheveux bonds s'attendait presque à ce que l'autre se débatte, l'insulte, le frappe, bref, fasse quoi que ce soit pour exprimer son mécontement, or il n'en fut rien. Hawks ne sut pas comment interpréter cette absence de confrontation. Etait-ce une sorte d'invitation, ou alors un piège ? Avec cet homme, tout était possible.

En attendant, il fallait bien qu'il se pose à un moment, et le plus tôt serait le moins. Seul, voler pendant des heures ne lui posait aucun problème ; après tout son corps était taillé pour cela. En revancher, planer avec le poids de quelqu'un d'autre en prime, c'était une toute autre histoire. Une unique minute de réflexion lui suffit à opter pour le toit. Pas très élaboré comme solution, certes, mais là tout de suite il n'en voyait pas d'autres.

A la seconde où il eut posé Dabi sur la toiture, Hawks aperçut un mur de flammes bleues qui jaillit droit vers lui. Il se décala juste à temps pour ne pas se les prendre en pleine figure, mais sentit tout de même l'intense chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Ce n'était pas seulement du feu qu'émanait le corps du brun, mais une véritable fournaise.

\- Tu serais pas un peu excessif sur les bords ?

Normalement destinée à calmer la colère de son assaillant, la remarque du héros ailé ne servit qu'à l'attiser davantage. Tandis qu'il se jetait sur le côté pour éviter une nouvelle rafale azurée, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas quelques envies suicidaires dont son esprit n'aurait pas conscience.

Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus la colonne flamboyante devenait grande et chaude. Pendant un instant, Hawks songea même à battre en retraite. Le combat de front n'était pas du tout son truc, et dans ses conditions il n'était clairement pas envisagé. Surtout que la rage de Dabi semblait être une source inépuisable d'énergie pour lui. A un moment, il serait obligé de se calmer un peu, s'il ne voulait pas se causer de nouvelles brûlures irréversibles, mais Hawks commençait vraiment à trouver le temps long. Il ne pourrait pas esquiver ces attaques indéfiniment.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé OK ? testa t-il dans un moment d'accalmie. Je pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal !

\- T'es sérieux là ?! s'énerva Dabi, ce qui curieusement rassura un peu l'ailé - mieux valait des insultes que des flammes dans la figure. Parce que tu pensais que j'allais bien prendre le fait de me faire à moitié kidnapper par le type qui essaie accessoirement de gagner ma confiance ?!

\- Kidnapper, t'exagèrerais pas un peu ? D'accord j'aurais dû te demander ton avis avant de t'emmener ici, je le reconnais, mais je pensais pas à mal !

\- Je t'avais pas dit de te mêler de tes affaires ?!

Cette fois-ci, Hawks parvint à retenir la remarque qui naquit dans son esprit, et se contenta de ne rien rétorque. Finalement, au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla une éternité, les flammes commencèrent à perdre un peu en intensité, puis par s'évanouir totalement. Sans cesser de lui jeter un regard aussi noir que les abysses, Dabi passa sa main sur la peau de son bras, en s'attardant tout particulièrement sur les zones brûlées. Hawks le regarda simplement faire, et se surprit à se demander d'où pouvaient venir des blessures aussi visibles. Plus de la moitié de sa chair avait été réduite en cendres, mais par quoi ? La découverte de son alter étant enfant, un combat particulier violent ? Un mauvais traitement ?

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un certain temps. Des heures, des minutes, des secondes, Hawks aurait été incapable de le dire. Le temps semblait s'être tout simplement arrêté, tandis que les deux hommes se jaugeaient, faisaient durer ce face à face qui n'en finissait pas. En fait, le blond finit même par se demander s'il avait vraiment envie que cela s'arrête. Les moments passés avec cet homme étaient rares, tout de même. Et généralement, ce n'étaient jamais pour des choses bien agréables.

C'était même la première fois qu'ils se voyaient pour parler d'autre chose que de l'Alliance. Pour ne rien dire, en vérité, vu que l'un des deux n'avait pas signé pour ça, et l'avait clairement démontré.

\- Ramène-moi à l'intérieur, ordonna finalement Dabi.

Le vent soufflait toujours. Il était léger, doux, comme une main qui viendrait caresser ses plumes rouges. Hawks sentit un léger frisson remonter lentement son échine, tandis qu'il se rendait compte de ce à quoi il pensait, et que ses joues gagnaient quelques couleurs. Heureusement que Dabi se trouvait trop loin pour les voir, sinon il n'aurait pas su comment les expliquer sans révéler une faiblesse qu'il tenait absolument à garder secrète.

Et dire qu'un élément naturel venait perturber ses pensées, venait troubler un secret bien caché, venait le mettre dans l'embarras de manière aussi aisée.

\- T'as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? relança l'homme à l'alter de feu en n'entendant aucune réponse lui parvenir.

Hawks n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne réplique pas ainsi.

\- Tout à fait, mais en voyant ta réaction suite à une micro-balade dans les airs, j'ai pas envie de retenter l'expérience.

La brise se calmait un peu, permettant aux plumes du héros de revenir dans leur posture initiale, et à leur propriétaire de reprendre la main sur ses pensées. Son célèbre sourire nonchalant de retour sur ses lèvres, son aura ne laissait rien paraître du tourment que le zéphyr venait de causer chez lui. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Si Dabi se rendait compte que son comportement avait changé, même l'espace d'un instant, il serait sans doute capable d'en identifier la cause. Il observerait, il analyserait. Ou il l'attaquerait et le forcerait à avouer, cela marcherait aussi. Dans tous les cas, il comprendrait. Et il ne voulait absolument pas qu'il comprenne. Personne ne devait comprendre.

Surtout pas Dabi. Et pas seulement pour des raisons liées à leurs différents camps.

\- Je viens de manquer de te cramer et tu continues de me provoquer ? remarqua ce dernier en haussa un sourcil, l'air plus amusé que réellement énervé par ce détail.

\- Tu n'essayais pas vraiment de me blesser, assura Hawks avec un aplomb qui surprit le vilain.

\- Ah, vraiment ? ricana t-il. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu affirmes ça avec autant de confiance ?

\- C'est très simple ; si tu avais voulu ma peau, tu m'aurais attaqué de front, au lieu de te contenter de me noyer sous les flammes sans bouger de là où tu étais.

Un léger silence plana dans l'air, puis Dabi émit un petit rire jaune.

\- T'es pas aussi écervelé que t'en as l'air, finalement.

\- Venant de toi, je prends ça pour un compliment.

Dabi haussa les épaules, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Hawks se rendit alors compte que de légères volutes de fumée s'élevaient de ses bras. Elles étaient petites et presque transparentes, mais elles étaient tout de même visibles, quand on savait où regarder.

\- Ca ne te fait pas mal ?

\- Bah, je m'y suis habitué.

\- Ca ne répond pas à ma question, ça.

Lassé de parler avec une personne située à plusieurs mètres de lui, l'ailé prit l'initiative de se rapprocher de l'homme aux flammes bleues. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais ne protesta pas. Hawks en déduisit que c'était plutôt son insistance qui le gênait, plutôt que leur proximité nouvelle.

\- On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? éluda une nouvelle fois le brun.

\- Chiant, curieux, décidément tu ne taries pas d'éloges à mon sujet. T'as flashé ou quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, un éclat de surprise apparut sur le visage de l'enflammé. Il ne restait qu'une fraction de seconde, mais cela suffit pour que l'homme oiseau s'en aperçoive. Bien qu'il en ignorait la raison, avoir réussi à prendre l'inébranlable Dabi lui apportait une certaine satisfaction.

\- Non mais entends-toi parler sérieusement !

Hawks sourit, et s'apprêta à lui faire remarquer qu'une nouvelle fois il esquivait sa question sans y répondre, quand il sentit que le bout de ses ailes frémissait. Un spasme parcourut alors chacune de ses plumes, l'une après l'autre, jusqu'à remonter jusqu'à leur source, au milieu de son dos. Une certaine chaleur qui ne lui était pas inconnu irradia alors dans tout son corps, sans chercher une seule seconde à disparaître. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, ses muscles se détendirent, et il dut pincer les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un soupir de bien-être.

\- Je l'aurais fait plus tôt si je savais que ça allait te faire autant d'effet ! rigola Dabi en levant de nouveau la main dont il s'était servie pour toucher l'aile rouge.

\- De quoi tu parles, fit Hawks d'un ton plus affirmatif qu'interrogatif.

Il n'était pas stupide. Le numéro deux des héros savait très bien ce que son interlocuteur voulait dire par là, cependant il priait tellement pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve qu'il s'en voilait la face.

\- De ça.

Un air des plus provocateurs plaqué sur son visage, Dabi déposa de nouveau sa main sur l'aile rougeoyante. Il appliqua avec une lenteur théâtrale chaque doigt sur la première plume, et les fit doucement glisser en direction de leur propriétaire. Ledit propriétaire dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas que son regard ne s'embrume ; ses nerfs accueillaient avec un plaisir non dissimulé le contact avec des doigts humains. Ils se firent une joie de rappeler à l'ailé que cela faisait un certain moment qu'il ne s'était pas touché les ailes de cette manière...

Tandis que la main remontait petit à petit jusqu'aux minuscules plumes posées à la base des ailes, Hawks sentit un étrange sentiment de plénitude l'envahir. Une alarme se mit à sonner dans son cerveau, lui rappelant que la personne lui prodiguant ces sensations ne devait pas lui vouloir du bien, mais les bienfaits provoqués noyèrent ce signal sous un amas de douceurs et de désirs montants.

Dabi dut prendre l'absence de protestation comme une invitation, car sa main conquit les premières plumes, celles situées dans son dos. Nullement gêné par le manteau grâce aux espaces de celui-ci, taillés pour ne pas empêcher les ailes de se déployer, ses doigts se posèrent enfin sur elles. En taille, elles étaient les plus moindres. Mais en terminaisons nerveuses, elles étaient les plus dotées du plumage à la couleur flamboyante.

À cet instant, le signal d'alarme dans le cerveau du héros devint si fort qu'il lui était tout simplement impossible de l'ignorer. Les envies, plaisirs et désirs passèrent d'un coup en second plan. Son esprit sembla se réveiller, suivi par son corps, et une seconde plus tard, Hawks saisit le poignet de l'homme aux yeux bleus.

\- Arrête ça.

Ils se toisèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment. Les chaudes sensations finirent par se dissiper. Heureusement pour Hawks, la manifestation du désir ne pouvait pas être visible, car il parvenait de ses ailes. Dans tous les cas, la colère s'éveilla en lui, et il finit par lâcher le poignet. Il n'avait pas envie d'éveiller celle de Dabi en lui broyant un os.

Hawks ne savait même pas contre qui il était en colère. Contre cet homme, de l'avoir touché ainsi ? Ou contre lui-même, d'avoir apprécié ces caresses ? Parce qu'elles lui avaient plu. Énormément plu. Évidemment, en grande partie grâce à son corps, aux terminaisons nerveuses qui rendaient ses ailes si sujettes à ce genre d'émotions. Mais également par son esprit. Tout cela avait été chaud, et accueilli avec plaisir.

En fait, il n'aurait pas dû autant apprécier.

Il n'aurait pas dû avoir envie que cela continue.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais, remarqua doucement Dabi.

Son ton sonnait étrangement calme et délicat, deux adjectifs qui ne collaient absolument pas avec le personnage.

\- Tu t'es trompé.

\- Ta réaction était tendancieuse, pourtant. Tes ailes ont quelque chose de spécial ?

Hawks haussa un sourcil, et rehaussa son masque de fausse espièglerie. Ils connaissaient tous les deux la réponse à cette question, alors à quoi cela servait-il de la poser ?

\- Si, finit par dire Dabi.

Le héros ne comprit pas.

\- Quoi "si" ?

\- Si, ça me brûle, s'expliqua t-il avec un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Voilà, j'ai répondu à ta question. À toi maintenant.

Une nouvelle chose à ajouter à celles qu'aurait dû faire Hawks : s'envoler à tire d'ailes. Loin, très loin d'ici, le plus loin possible. Là où il aurait été sûr de ne pas revoir l'homme aux flammes bleues. Pourtant, il fit exactement le contraire.

\- Mes ailes sont très... érogènes...

Il se rappelait de la promesse qu'il s'était faite lorsqu'il avait découvert cette facette de son alter. Il s'était alors juré de ne jamais l'avouer à quelqu'un d'autre que la future personne aimée. Le Hawks du présent se rappela de cela, et le trouva extrêmement ironique.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit Dabi.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes si tu le savais déjà ? s'énerva Hawks.

\- C'est très drôle de te l'entendre dire, voilà tout.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, moi.

II n'avait pas retiré sa main, même si celle-ci ne caressait plus la moindre plume. Quand il sentit qu'elle bougeait, il se crispa, prêt à bondir en cas de toucher non consenti. Toucher qui n'arriva jamais. Les bras de nouveau le long du corps, Dabi le regardait avec une satisfaction qu'il ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je ne suis pas un violeur. Et c'est pas maintenant que je vais me mettre aux agressions sexuelles.

Plutôt agréablement surpris, Hawks ne répondit pas. Seul son esprit lui soufflait qu'il ne devrait pas rester une minute de plus en compagnie de cet homme. Ils avaient déjà eu des contacts bien trop privés pour la relation qu'ils étaient censés entretenir. Ce fut donc à contrecoeur qu'il recula d'un pas, et étendit ses ailes.

\- À la prochaine, Takami.

Alors qu'il était déjà à quelques mètres du sol, Hawks surprit cette phrase. Une phrase qui sonnait tellement innocence, dite comme cela. Mais rien que la présence de son nom de famille laissait entendre qu'il y avait un sens sous-entendu caché derrière un masque de froideur et de paroles hypocrites. Cependant, il lui semblait voir une issue, un espace où la sincérité pouvait transparaître, même juste l'espace d'un instant.

\- À la prochaine, souffla t-il.

Avant de s'envoler loin de tout, de cet endroit, et surtout de cet homme, qui l'attirait bien trop pour que cela soit normal.

Dès qu'il fut arrivé chez lui, Hawks s'affala sur son lit, la tête entre entre les mains. Les derniers instants repassaient en boucle dans sa tête, en particulier les minutes où cinq doigts passaient de plumes en plumes, mettant à l'honneur leurs terminaisons nerveuses. Elles n'avaient pas été dorlotées de la sorte depuis des lustres, et on aurait dit qu'elles s'en étaient souvenu à ce moment, comme si elles étaient dotées d'une volonté propre. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa main glissa doucement vers les plumes incandescentes. Il ne s'en aperçut que lorsque la peau entra en contact avec elles.

Keigo se redressa vivement, comme secoué par un choc électrique. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que ces souvenirs étaient encore frais. Pas alors que ses pensées risquaient de penser à cet homme inapproprié.

Quand il se releva pour faire... il ne savait pas encore quoi, l'ailé s'aperçut alors de la date inscrite sur le calendrier accroché au mur.

_14 février 2020._

Comme tout bon célibataire, Hawks n'en avait rien à faire de cette journée, pour lui elle était exactement comme les autres.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, ce fut différent. Cette fois-ci, ses ailes tressaillirent, et l'image d'un mur de flammes bleues apparut dans son esprit, laissant un étrange arrière-goût de frustration en son corps.


End file.
